Forbidden Love
by Miss-Perfections
Summary: Struggling to prove herself to the village that hate her while pretending to be a boy is a really hard thing to do. And with the temptation from the demon inside her making it more even harder to keep her sanity...Warning : unbetaed story...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I'm really terribly sorry for the lateness. It's because I'm starting school again now, and two days from now I'm going to have a midterm I don't really have the time to update let alone to write a story. But don't worry, as soon as I have time and finish story I will update it.

And next thing is I removed the old Forbidden Love because I decided to change all the story line from the beginning, because I want this story of mine to be purely from my original thought. I'm also decided to give age difference to both of the lead characters. I'm also adding a lot of other element from other story inside, but don't worry it won't be cross over story.

That's all I want to say, hope you like it this new story of Forbidden Love.

Disclaimer : Naruto and Friends are not mine...

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Love**

**Prologue**

It was once told that God sent one of His angels to earth to show them His new creations, the first human being and said that they are His best creation, because they are made out of love and kindness. But, unfortunately His number one angel, Lucifer can't accepted that and decide to rebels against God. God was really mad at Lucifer; He then banished him from heaven and places him on hell. Lucifer then sworn to himself that he will prove that the God wrong by destroying humanity from earth. He then with all his hatred and anger towards human creates demons. The creations he made take shape of any kind of form from animal to human and male to female, and not to mentioned that all of his creation have a beautiful features so they can seduce human to destroy their own kind.

And one of his best creation is Juubi, the tailed beast that can't destroy a mountain just with it's howling, but once more God decide to interfere his plan by sending one of his angels disguise as a human who known as the Sage of sixth path, to the earth and seal it in his own body. But looks like the malice emitted by the Juubi was too much for the angel He sent to handle, the angel then decided to divided the malice into nine pieces and creating a new shape for them. This divided malice creatures then known as the Bijuu, the more tailed it has, the more malice it held. And in attempt to control the malice from breaking free to destroy the earth the Sage then give three of his decendent the power to control it. The Eldest, ancestor of the Senjuu clan was given the power of strong body and control over earth and plants. The second, ancestor of Uchiha was given the power of Illusions and fire which control by their eyes. And the third, ancestor of the Uzumaki was given the power of longevity, big chakra resource and the knowledge of seals.

The earth back into it's peace state at first, but then years after years passed. Slowly and surely the human starts to change, they become greedier and arrogance. Because of it then the first war starts, and then followed by the second and third. And then the human start misused the power of the malice by trying to control them, sealing them inside a human, that later called the Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifice).

But after the third war ended, people finally felt tired of the constant war or battle, they then decided to make a peace by placing their hatred into something else, something that that has been feared by the enemies and comrades, something like the Jinchuriki. Soon then the role of the Jinchuriki change form the weapon for the war to the embodiment of hatred and sadness. Making all the Jinchuriki shunned and hated by the other, and leave them to suffered the new type of hell in the earth. The hell called Loneliness and Emptiness, and this is where our story starts.

* * *

It's suppose to be the best day for Namikaze Minato and Kushina, because it is the day their second child and first daughter born. Yes they know they are expecting a little girl this time, they even have already chosen a name for her, Namikaze Naru. It was the name Shiki, their first born son had picked out from the only non-adult rated Jiraiya write. But, looks like fate like to play with human's life, because it turns their long awaited dream into a nightmare.

There aren't any problem besides keeping the Kyuubi seal intact when Kushina giving birth to their little girl. Minato's face lighten up like the Christmas tree when Biwako-sama let him held the little red hair angel for a while before taking her away to prepared her while Minato strengthen up Kyuubi's seal. Suddenly, an orange spiral masked man appeared out of nowhere taking Naru on his arms and eliminate all the ANBU and medics include Biwako-sama.

"I suggest you to step aside from the Jinchuriki, Yondaime-sama", said the masked man. "Or you will have to bury your barely one hour old daughter corpse soon"

"Who are you?", asked Minato coldly while checking his surroundings. 'This man is not an ordinary man, he managed to eliminate all my ANBU in the area without any sounds and in that short time. I need to be careful'

"Who I am is for you to guess", answered the man cheerfully. "And this is the last time I'm going to say it, step away from the JInchuriki, Namikaze Minato"

"Wait! Please calm down!", shouted Minato while silently reaching for his three pronged kunai.

"Your time is up", said the man before throwing the bundle in his arm, Minato somehow managed to catch her and unattached the explosive tag on the baby in time.

'I need to take her somewhere safe first', thought Minato before using Hirashin to get away. 'Wait for me Kushina'

Meanwhile, the masked man starts unsealing the Kyuubi inside Kushina stomach, but Kushina tried her best to fight it. "I've got to give you a credit for your stamina and determination, Kushina", said him amused. "But unfortunately that's not good enough". The man finally released free the Kyuubi and trap it with his Doujutsu so he can control it. "Ironic isn't it going to be killed by your own Bijuu, Kushina", said the man before commanding the huge monsterous fox to crushed her.

Everything happened so fast, on one second Kyuubi's claws was reaching for Kushina but then the next second, Kushina was in Minato's arms while standing on some high trees, while the Kyuubi suddenly stop moving completely. 'Impossible! When did he break my genjutsu on Kyuubi!', thought Madara before teleporting away. The Kyuubi then suddenly rowl angrily and running towards Konoha while destroying anything in his path.

* * *

The sudden loud howling alerts all the Shinobi forces in Konoha, including young Namikaze Shiki. He has been having this bad feeling all this time, he then decide to go back homeand wait for their parent come back home there instead staying with the Uchiha's like how he had planned. Upon arriving home, he sense his mother chakra but it was too weak. "Mother!", he call while ran towards her place. "Mother! I sense your…", his words was cut off by the sight he's seeing. There lying on the bed his very weak mother while caressing the little bundle beside her lovingly.

"Shiki my boy, come here and take a look of your little sister", said Kushina to the stunned boy. "Come here and hold her, you are a big brother now. So it's your new duty now to protect her in my place"

Shiki finally snap out from his trance when he heard his mother words, "What do you mean by protect her in your place?", asked the blonde boy confuse.

Before Kushina can answer him, the ground shake heavily and this time they can hear the loud howling very clearly. Shiki quickly ran to his mother and little sister side to protect them, but before he arrived Minato suddenly appeared and then quickly disappeared with Kushina and the baby.

"Wait father!", shouted Shiki, but it's too late he already left. "What's happening here?"

* * *

'I can sense it, a lot of human presence there', thought Kyuubi while howling loudly in rage. 'I have to kill all of them'. He then ran towards Konoha, and when he seen the sight of the village he quickly gather all his hatred in the form of compressed chakra ball and shot it towards the village. But before it can reach its target, the chakra ball mysteriously vanished in the thin air. He then quickly notice the man who had stopped him standing on the stone face.

"You! How dare you stand in my way! Filthy little human!", shouted Kyuubi with his demonic voice. "I'm going to kill you! And rip you into pieces!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that stupid fox", said Minato before moving the beast away from the village. 'I need to get Kushina and Naru immediately, I need to reseal that thing back into a new Jinchuriki', thought Minato before Hiraishin to his home and grab Kushina and the baby, then hiraishin all of them to where he sent the Kyuubi. Failing to notice when Shiki calling him, telling him to wait.

"Minato?", called Kushina weakly and confused. "What are you going to do?"

"We don't have much time left Kushina", answered Minato while panting heavily, he suffered a massive chakra exhaustion. Well, that's what you get when you tried to move away a huge beast like Kyuubi after fighting a mad man that he learnt is Uchiha Madara. "We have to reseal the Kyuubi back into a new Jinchuriki, and I need your help for that"

Kushina immediately understand what's on her husband mind, he planned to seal the Kyuubi inside Naru, she really want to against his idea but she knew there's no other way than this. Reluctantly, she nodded her head earning a sad small smile from Minato, tightening her hold on the bundle she held in her arms, Kushina then start gathering up her chakra and shape it into somekind og chain then restrained Kyuubi movement with it. "Hurry Minato! I can't hold him long", said Kushina weakly.

Minato then quickly make some hand seals before slamming both of his palm on the ground, a cradle surround by eight candle appear out of nowhere. He then quickly places the baby from Kushina's arms on it and give the baby a quick kiss on her forehead. He then proceeds on making some hand seals again, while chanting some kind of prayers.

"Minato!", shouted Kushina when Kyuubi finally managed to break free from her chakra chain. She quickly sushin where the baby cradle to protect the baby from the Kyuubi claws.

"The seal is complete", whispered Minato from behind Kushina with the Kyuubi claw thrusting through his and Kushina body. "Go to your jail now, you idiot fox!"

"You! I swear to you'll pay for this human!", howled the great demon before his body slowly turn into ashes and blown by the wind.

"This is it Kushina", said Minato weakly while struggling to stay awake. "This is our last chance to say goodbye to her"

"I know, Minato", replied Kushina. "But that didn't mean I'm going to give up on my hope for another chance of meeting her again in the future", she then gather up her last remaining life force and take a little bit of Minato's before transfer it into the seal on the baby belly. "Be safe and live happily until the time we meet again my dear daughter, Naru", with that then both of them slowly collapse and close their eyes, they smiled contently in each other arms because they know, someday in the future they will reunited again with their love one.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighing heavily while nursing his temple, today is the worst day on his whole live. Just when he thought he could finally retired and live happily with his family, but looks like it's just a wistful hope of his. He has been sitting and hearing all the nonstop yelling and demand from the council for an hour after they found the body of Yondaime and his wife and the entire people on the group of Kushina's give birth guards. Basicly, most of them demand the death of the sleeping baby in the cradle beside him, while some of them shouting that the baby should be trained and raise as their weapon.

'God, where are their humanity?', Sarutobi asked himself. "Silence!", shouted Sarutobi who finally had enough of all their crap. "I've decided that the baby will be put on the orphanage and live his life as any kid should be". Yes he decided to hide the true gender and the parentage of the baby, after seeing how they react when they know the baby is the Jinchuriki. "And no one, I repeat NO ONE! In this room allowed to say nor speak about his status as a Jinchuriki to the younger generations and the baby himself. And anyone who break my rules will be sentence to death"

"What!", shouted one of the civilian part of the council. "But that's outrageous! You've must have gone insane! I ain't letting my children near that monster or let alone befriending him!"

Someone throw a kunai towards the said civilian with deathly accuracy, missing only an inch for it to embed in his head. The one who threw it then Sushin in front of the man, wearing a threatening ANBU uniform and a vicious wolf mask. "When the Hokage gave his order everyone must followed bot questioning it or insulting him, that's the rule in Konoha law. Do I make myself clear?", said the ANBU in low and dangerous voice. The civilian council nodded his head quickly, fearing for his life before sighing relief when the Hokage order the ANBU to step down.

"So, I said it once more! No one in this council room are allowed to tell anyone including family relative and the boy, Uzumaki Naruto. About his status as Kyuubi Jinchuriki's, the one who break my rules will be sentence to death!"

All the council reluctantly agreed to it, but keeps grumbling on the back. 'At least they already agreed to it', thought Sarutobi. 'I had to thank Kakashi for his assist'

Suddenly the council meeting room door burst open, standing there Namikaze Shiki while panting heavily. 'Crap! I forget about to inform him first', thought Sarutobi. After finally catching his breath, the little blonde hair blue eyes boy then starts walking towards him with a stern and cold eyes like how his father when he slaughter all the Iwa-nin on the third war before.

"Where's my little sister?", the boy demanded with a really cold tone. "You returned back my parents bodies but where's my little sister?"

"We are terribly sorry for your lost Namikaze-sama", said one of the civilian council. "And we're really sorry that we couldn't found the remaining of your little sister in the scenes"

"That's a lie!", shouted Shiki. "Tell me they were lying Hokage-jiji"

Torn between telling the truth to the boy while revealing the truth about the thing he doesn't want them to know, and endangering both of them in the future. Or lying to the boy while breaking the boy's heart but keeping them safe and then tell them when they can protect themselves. And looks like their safety is heavier right now, then the consequences of lying to the boy, "I'm sorry Shiki-kun, but that's the truth"

The boy immediately lose all his strength and drop down on his knees, tears silently falling down from his now lifeless blue eyes. "No, that's a lie…That must be a lie", said Shiki weakly while his eyes were empty.

Sarutobi then ordered Wolf to take the young boy home immediately, because he couldn't bear seeing the young boy breaking in front of him. "All of you dismiss!", command him making all the council members leaving the room until only he and the baby alone. Slowly and carefully he lifted the baby up and cradles her protectively in his arms. Feeling someone warm body near her, the baby slowly opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful cerulean blue eyes to the world.

Seeing her heart penetrating eyes, Sarutobi couldn't hold his tears anymore, all the emotion his holding down today slowly breaking out. "I'm really sorry Naru", whispered the old man heart brokenly. "I'm really sorry for separating you from your only family in this world"

* * *

That's the end of the prologue. Hope you like it, and don't forget to drop by some reviews before you go okay.

See you next time.


	2. First Arc : Uchiha Massacre Part 1

Hello guys, it's me again. Just like how I promised you, the first part of the first arc! hope you all like it...

Oh yeah just for information the age gap between Naru and Shiki will be like Itachi with Sasuke. And Naru herself didn't know about her gender yet (well more like hasn't aware of it again), well most of the kid on their age are don't care about it anyway. And I only use she instead of he when it is from Naru, Sarutobi, or Narrator poin of views.

And be warning there is rape attempt and some blood in this chapter, and also some swearing or cursing.

Okay then, enjoy reading it guys.

Disclaimer : This real Naruto story is not mine, it is Masashi Kishimoto's

**

* * *

**

**First Arc**

**Uchiha Massacre**

**Part 1**

Five years had already passed since that night, so much has changed during that time, like how the villager tried to cope with their lost by celebrating the day their hero beat the Demon or focusing all their attention on rebuilding their village strength. But, the one that change the most is Namikaze Shiki. The boy who used to has the most beautiful blue eyes filled with kindness and love is now turned into a heartless and cold man that live only to serve his leader and completing his missions.

Seeing that really breaks Sarutobi heart, he really wished he could the truth about Naru. But, after the last beating she receive from the villager two night ago on the night of her birthday, he really thanking his decision to hide her identity and put some Genjutsu to make sure of it, because her status of being male Jinchuriki already make her suffered like this, he couldn't imagine what would happen to her if they know her true gender and parentage, the one who wished to harm her wouldn't only from her own village but from other village as well.

'But I can't let him living in that kind of state anymore too, because he's dying inside him', thought Sarutobi while frowning deeply adding another wrinkle on his forehead.

"Hokage-sama, there is a called from the hospital, the said that Naruto has finally woke up", said his secretary via intercome.

"Thank you, Mizore-san", said Sarutobi. "Please cancel my entire schedule today"

"Already done that Hokage-sama", replied his secretary making the old man smiling a little. "Please tell Naruto-kun I will visit him later and snuck some Ichiraku ramen for him"

"I will", said the Hokage before using sushin to go to the hospital. He really glad he could find Mizore as his secretary, because his previous secretary hated Naru and tried to sabotage her so many times by not letting her meet him, which would always end up Naru in danger or hospital.

* * *

"Grandpa!", shouted the red short haired toddler with the most bluest eyes he had never since. "Please grandpa, said to the white man that there's nothing wrong with me and let me out from this room. It's so boring here and the food tastes bad"

"Sorry Naruto, I can't do that. You have to hear everything the doctor told you to do", said Sarutobi before chuckling a little bit when he saw her pouting face. "Oh yeah, I remember that Mizore-san told me to told you that if you behave like a good kid, she will snuck up some ramen for you when she comes later"

"Really?", asked the toddler with those cute wide eyes. "Yeay! Ramen!"

"Now, Naruto-chan", said the old man with a serious tone making the toddler sit still on her bed and look at him timidly too. "I want you to tell me why did you ditch the ANBU that I ordered to guard you again? You know that everytime you did that you're going to end up in here right?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer the old man, she was a little scared about telling the truth that it wasn't her who ditch her but the ANBU who guard her were the one who left her alone every time she's beaten by the villagers. Because, last time she did it, she ended up hurt more badly than what the villager done to her. So instead of answering the old man, Naru choose to fidget her finger and look away.

"Naruto", called the old man when his patience running low. "I need the answer"

"I'm sorry, grandpa", said the toddler down sadly while she start wetting her eyes.

Sighing heavily the old man then decide to let her go this time, although he had this suspicion that it was never the little girl fault whenever she's hospitalize because of the beating. "It's okay Naruto, I'm not mad at you", he said while gently petting her head. 'Looks like I have to find another ANBU to protect her, but who should I picked? I preferred Kakashi, Yamato, or Itachi, but they are on mission right now', he thought while frowning his eyebrows again.

"Hokage-sama", saluted a blonde hair with dog mask ANBU who suddenly appear in the room making the little girl yelp. "There's an important thing that weasel need to discuss with you immediately in private"

"I understand", replied Sarutobi, and then suddenly an idea come up in his head. "Stay here and guard the room until I come back dog"

"As you wish Hokage-sama", replied the ANBU before positioning himself to stand beside the door.

"I need to go for a while now, Naruto", said the old man while the little toddler whining. "Be a good boy okay", he continued before sushin out of the room.

The room becomes so unusually silent after the old man disappears, the little toddler then looking the silent and still ANBU curiously. "Hello there, my name is Uzumaki Naruto", said Naruto after staring at the man for a while. "What yours?", asked her when she got no response from the man. Again no answers or response, "ANBU-san? Did you hear me?", called her again, and again no answers.

She then decided to approach the man, and poke him with her index finger or tugging his shirt while calling him. But, still the man didn't even budge or acknowledging her presence. She finally give up and go back to her bed and staring at the ceiling, the silence of the room making her mind drifting back to the night before.

_Flashback_

_'Faster! I need to run faster!', shouted Naru inside her head._

_"There he is!", shouted one of the drunk villager. "Let's kill him!"_

_The crowds then start cheering on the drunken villager, some of them start throwing rock or anything near them. And soon the chasing become more violent, several of them are holding broken bottle or knife or a big club on their hands._

_'Come on! Faster! After this turn then soon…', her thought was stopped when she saw in front of her some of the drunken villager had already blocked her route, and the villager on her back already gaining on her._

_"Please don't hurt me", begged her. "I didn't do anything wrong"_

_"Shut up you Demon!", shouted one of the angry villagers. "You killed my family!"_

_"No, I don't", cried her. But no one listen to her while they start to beat her to death, she then trying to shield herself from the beating with her hands. She can't feel the pain and the hatred they emitted. 'Why? Why did they hate me so much? What did I do?', she thought. 'God please let me died this time. I can't take it anymore, it hurts'_

_**'Then why don't you let me out, little one', **__said a voice inside her head. __**'I'm going to take the pain away, I'm going to kill them who hurt you'**_

_'No! I won't let you!', screamed Naru inside her head. 'Because grandpa will be angry at me! I don't want grandpa angry at me'_

_The Kyuubi growl angrily causing a new pain inside Naru's head, __**'Stupid human!'**__, he shouted. __**'You'll died if you don't let me out now!'**_

_"So be it then", she said weakly before she slowly losing her consciousness. The last thing she heard is the cursing of the one inside her head and someone she didn't know._

_Flashback End_

* * *

'He finally stop being noisy', thought Shiki after ignoring the little boy for a little a while. He then stands quietly there while hoping the old man quickly back so he can leave the room, because he couldn't stand being near the Kyuubi vessel any longer. Yes he know what the boy is, because he had been the one who saved him two days ago. Well, he personally didn't hate the boy; he just can't be near the boy without thinking about killing the fox inside him.

He's tense up when the boy suddenly sit up and sweating while panting heavily, 'What happened to him?', he asked himself. He then decided to get closer to the boy so he can check him, but to his surprise his hands was smack away very hard by the boy when he is about to touch him.

* * *

"Don't touch me!", shouted Naru after smacking away the ANBU hand. She is clutching her hand tightly to calm her heartbeat. 'No, I don't like stay here any longer. I need to go. Now!', she thought before she climb off the bed and tried to run towards the window, but she was held by someone to prefent her from escaping.

* * *

Shiki was really surprised when the little boy suddenly climbs off the bed and want to run towards the window. But fortunately he managed to catch him before he can take a step farther than him. "Where do you think you're going?", he asked while the boy struggling hardly in his arms.

Naru keep shouting, kicking and biting to freed herself, "Where do you think you're going?", she heard the man asked her, But she didn't answered the man, instead she step on the man toes hard and then elbowed the man stomach really hard. Feeling the hold of the man loosening around her, she quickly escaped herself from the window.

"That little brat!", shouted Shiki while clutching his toes and stomach.

"What happened?", asked the nurses who quickly rushes to the room when she heard Shiki's shouts.

"Quick informed the Hokage that the patience is running away!", shouted Shiki before running out from the window to chase the little boy. 'Oh! I'm so going to make him pay!', he thought sadistically.

* * *

"What do you want to discuss about weasel?", asked the old man soon after arriving on his office via sushin.

"Please put up the barrier first, Hokage-sama", said the raven haired with weasel mask ANBU. The old man then activates the barrier and then nodding to the raven teenage in front of him. Itachi unmasked his ANBU mask, "I'm afraid that the rumor about the clan is true Hokage-sama"

"Report", said the old man sternly.

Itachi then starts telling everything he found out when he was on his mission, from how he stumble upon some mysterious evidence of Uchiha's traitorous act until how his clan member starts to coaxing him and trying to plant the seed of hatred towards the Hokage in his head. "What should I do know, Hokage-sama?"

The old man sighed heavily, why is that being a Hokage really consuming his energy and life. 'First the Kyuubi and then the villager and now the Uchiha. What next Orochimaru attacking village and some psycho group trying to capturing Jinchuriki', thought Sarutobi. "Uchiha Itachi, I ordered you to keep watch out on every move the Uchiha clan make and then report anything suspicious to me immediately every time you've found it", ordered the old man. "I don't care whatever method you use to watch them or finding anything suspicious"

"Yes, Hokage-sama", replied Itachi.

"Dismiss", ordered Sarutobi after deactivate the barrier. The teenage then quickly sushin out after placing his mask back. 'I really need a drink right now', he thought while nursing his temple.

"Mayday Hokage-sama!", shouted Mizore suddenly while barging on his door.

"What is it again now?", asked the old man wearily.

"Uzumaki Naruto has ran away from hospital!", said Mizore. "The ANBU you stationed on his room are now currently chasing him"

"What?", shouted Sarutobi before quickly ordered all nearest ANBU to search for her. 'What are you doing Naru dear?', he asked himself while searching the red haired little girl with his crystal ball.

* * *

"Leave me alone!", shouted Naru while keep running away from the ANBU behind her. "Go Away!"

Shiki keep chasing after the boy, he need to be cautious when he want to grab next time, or he will have to suffered another bruise on his chest and bite mark on his hands and shoulder. 'He's really wild like an animal', he thought amused by the boy in front of him. He keep chasing after him, before the boy suddenly turn right, he too quickly turn but all he can see is a dead end. 'Impossible! I'm sure I see him turn him! Did I've been trick by five year old brat?', he asked himself angrily while trying to sense the boy presense but couldn't find any. "Where's that brat?", he cursed loudly before takeoff to the opposite direction.

* * *

Naru tried to calm herself down while hiding all her presence and looks like she's succeed because she heard the dog masked ANBU cursing before takeoff again. She really had to thank the wolf masked ANBU next time she sees him. Because he is the one who told her how to do it, so she can hide herself on the darkness when she's in danger. When she finally felt really safe she lowered her guard and fall down while breathing hardly, her body felt feverish and cold. She hugged herself protectively hoping it can warm herself a little bit and erasing her fear.

**'Foolish little human'**, said a voice inside her head. **'This's what you got for refusing my offered'**

'Shut up!', shouted her inside her head. 'I don't want to hear you right now!'

Her retort anger Kyuubi, the beast then decided to temper her head a bit by showing the image when the villager beat her and make her feel the pain inside her head. Making the girl scream and clutches her head tightly. **'Don't you dare talk to me with that tone again human!'**, he snarl before stopping his torture cause it's draining a lot of his power to do it.

Naru whimpered weakly when the pain finally stop, she was laying on the cold ground now. She then curl herself up and hugging her knees tightly, "Grandpa…", she called weakly.

**'He isn't going to help you little human'**, said the voice in her head. **'He never did it before, and he won't do it now, you know that. Because if he really want to help you before, you wouldn't have to suffered from the beginning'**

'You're lying!', shouted Naru inside her head.

'**Am I?'**, replied the voice in her head. **'Then tell me who's the one had save you every time you're beaten by the villager?'**

**'**I don't know', she answered because she really don't know who is the one safe her every time she was beaten because she always lost conscious and wake up on the hospital next day. 'But I know he will protect me!', she shouted in her head trying to defend her favorite person. 'Because he always ordering someone to guard me'

'**And?'**, replied the fox again. **'Look where it got you? Don't keep fooling yourself anymore human and take my offered'**

**'**No!', answered Naru. 'I rather die first then take your offered'

'**As you wish then human'**, said the demon. **'I won't help healing you again, until helps come for you again this time'**

**'**What do you mean by helping…', her question is interrupt when she suddenly heard someone approaching her.

* * *

"Oh! Look what we have here!", said a man as he approaching the defenseless little girl. "A wounded little demon boy", slurred the man.

Naru can smell the heavy scent of alcohol from the man now, she quickly gather up her energy and tried to run away. But before she can even get up the man had already kick her head on her stomach sent her flying and hit her back on the dead alley wall. She cough up a lot of blood and her vision starts getting blurred, "Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything wrong", she begged.

The drunk man stopped approaching her and stare her feature lewdly, "You know what, you actually look a little bit cutie when you begging like that demon", said the man he then crouch down to examine her face more closely. "And your red haired and whiskers makes you even more exotic"

Naru starts shivering down till her spine, she flinch when the man touch her face and start caressing her cheek. She screamed loudly when the man suddenly tore her hospital gown forcefully, earning hard slap on her cheek, makes her lying down on the ground again.

"Be quite you fucking little demon!", shouted the man. "Or I'm going to make this more painful!"

Naru's widen up in fear when she saw the man starts taking off his pants down, "No! Stay away from me!", she shouted while trying to get away from the man and keep kicking her led hoping it landed on the man body.

"Aren't you a feisty little one?", said the man while he managed to grab her leg. "I like that", he then turn her around so she was on her knee. "Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this"

Naru eyes are really widened in fears when she saw the man preparing to force himself into her. But, suddenly everything become red, she was stunned when she saw how the drunken man head dislodge from his neck by the dog masked ANBU. And how the man blood flowing out like a fountain soaking her and the ANBU. Losing every energy she had left inside her body, she closed her eyes and waiting the pain when her head touch the ground.

She slowly opened her eyes when she didn't feel any pain, in fact she felt so warm and safe. "Are you alright?", asked the soak in blood ANBU concern.

"I'm alright", replied her weakly before slipping into unconscious while unknowingly her body snuggling closer to the warmness of the man.

* * *

'Where did that brat go?', asked Shiki to himself really pissed off. He then suddenly catches a trail of the boy chakra. 'This direction is the direction from the alley before, but how? I really didn't any chakra signature before', he asked himself confusedly while running to that direction. 'Someone must have thought him how to hide his presence before', he thought.

Suddenly he heard her screaming when he was only a few block away from her location. 'Something's not right, I have to go faster!', he thought before make some handseal and then his speed increasing. The sight he sees when he arrived make him boiled in rage, there in front of him a man holding down the little boy while preparing himself to take the boy's innocent. Without second thought he quickly draw up his sword from his back and beheaded the man, making the girl and himself soak in blood.

He then swift his sword to clean it from the man filthy blood before put it back on its shaft on his back. And when he looked at the boy to check him, he quickly sushin to his side to catch him before his face touch the ground and cradle him in his arms like how a knight hold a princess in the fairy tale. The little boy slowly opened up his hypnotizing blue eyes, blue eyes met blue eyes making Shiki captive at first before regaining his mind again. "Are you alright?", he asked purely out of concern.

"I'm alright", he heard the boy answered before losing himself into unconsciousness, making Shiki tighten his hold on the boy when he felt the boy snuggling close to him. 'Thank god I'm not late', he thought. He then decided lay the boy down and taking scroll out from his pouch, he unsealed his spare clothes so he can cover the boy body.

After finishing his task, he quickly gathered up the boy body in his arms again and then sushin to the hospital.

* * *

That's a wrap! this the first part of the first arc. See you next time!

Oh! Don't forget to drop some review before you go (^0^)


End file.
